Encantaten: El Legado de La Muerte
by The Cousins Siblings
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando estas condenado?, ¿Cuando nadie cree en ti?, ¿Cuando todos te tienen miedo? en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, dos magos experimentaran el verdadero poder de la amistad, sobrepasando pruebas que el destino les colocó, ¿Un Américano en Hogwarts? ¿En Revenclaw? ¿Descendiente de Dumbledore? ¿De Albus Dumbledore? ¿y en Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche donde no había luna, que traía consigo una gran tormenta. Donde nubes invernales hacían del cielo una verdadera batalla de truenos furiosos que partían este mismo de un lado a otro, iluminándolo por completo de luces fugases pero permanentes, y bajo los amplios techos y las gruesas paredes sostenidas por los inmensos muros de Howgarts mantenían a sus habituales huéspedes sanos y salvos.

En el magno salón llamado "el gran comedor" se encontraban los estudiantes de la afamada escuela de magia y hechicería Howgarts, reunidos por el echo festivo de su comenzó a clases, todos disfrutaban de un gran banquete en los lustrados platos de plata, las grandes mesas llenas de estudiantes de las famosas cuatro casas, iluminados por las vivases llamas de las cientos de velas flotantes que contrastaban con el cielo lluvioso y desordenado encantado en el techo de este. Los estudiantes jóvenes alegremente se disponían en compartir las anécdotas de las pasadas vacaciones de verano.

Y entre los tantos magos y brujas del lugar se encontraba un mago, misterioso a la vista de cualquiera que lo observase; de ojos negros profundos y cautelosos, su mirada era seria pero no mucho que asemejaba más a un rostro sin ninguna expresión de emoción; sus cabellos ondeaban en un copete de lado, cada hebra desordenada daba alusión a que un huracán mismo hubiese pasado por tal melena de color oscuro. Este vestido como todos los de la sala portaba la túnica negra y larga con bordes azulados y capucha igual, portador de la insignia de Ravenclaw.

Tenía los dedos entrelazados mientras se disponía a no mirar a ningún lugar en específico, sus dedos se mantenían juntos, en uno de ellos portaba un gran anillo de plata con un escudo de armas, mientras mantenía sus codos apoyados en la madera de la mesa. El reservado joven levanto la vista al sentir una mano en el hombro.

En cuanto observo vio unos vivases ojos color aceituna, un rostro joven de cabellos risos rubios. El chico contemporáneo al peli negro se sentó a la izquierda de este.

-Bienvenido a…

-Howgarts, ya lo sé- interrumpió con aires de fastidio el misterioso joven.

-Si-sonrio el otro un poco apenado- soy Patrick Rovinsson y soy el prefecto de la casa de Ravenclaw de este año un gusto- el chico de cabellos rubios extendió su mano, y con disfrazado gusto su compañero la acepto.

-El gusto es mío Patrick- dijo- yo soy…

-Tranquilo ya se quién eres- interrumpió este- yo me encargare…

-De mostrarme el castillo, ya lo se.

-Y de ser tu guía, cualquier pregunta o duda que tengas con respecto a algo, puedes preguntar.

El otro cogio un poco de vino de un gran caldero, y tomo un sorbo.

-Se todo lo que necesito saber- respondio impasiblemente- pero de todas maneras gracias por brindarme tu ayuda, veo que de este lado del continente saben tratar bien a sus anfitriones.

-Yo no diría que eres un anfitrión- opina señalando la capa de su colega- eres todo un estudiante de Ravenclaw. Por cierto, felicidades, el sombrero seleccionador de seguro escogió bien.

El otro sonrió irónicamente, para Patrick no fue más que una espléndida falta de respeto.

-No lo creo- Patrick se extrañó ante el comentario- no soy de los que se… Adaptan por así decirlo- este siguió tomando vino lentamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada, al rubio le pareció muy extraño y por así decirlo muy escalofriante, el joven tenía un rostro que el otro no había visto nunca, su tono de voz era igual; como si no tuviese vida en su interior, fue la única descripción en la que pudo concluir.

-La profesora Mcgonagall dice que vienes de América- intento entablar una conversación para saber un poco más del misterioso recién llegado.

-Si- se limitó en responder.

-¿Y cómo es?

Pero no dio tiempo de responderle, de pronto un silencio impregno el lugar, y las miradas de todos los estudiantes se posó en una sola persona; una anciana de porte elegante, tenía su acostumbrada túnica negra larga, y un sombrero emplumado del mismo color oscuro, ocultaba sus hebras plateadas tras un moño. Tras un pulpito dorado, el cual se posaba una animada lechuza dorada que en cuanto la bruja se hubiese posado allí abrió sus alas, la mujer de edad avanzada hablo con total normalidad:

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos de Howgarts, como ya sabrán es de costumbre para mi saludarles cada comienzo de año, fue una larga tradición de nuestro viejo director Dombledore y para mi estar aquí representándolo luego de tanto tiempo- hizo una pausa y luego siguió- es verdaderamente un honor…

-Sí, sí, ya nos sabemos la historia, vieja loca- susurró un estudiante de atrás de donde estaba el joven mago y Patrick, era un estudiante portador del sello de Slythering.

-…Esta noche es de gran celebración por que se nos unen rostros nuevos a las mesas de cada casa, y no solo de primer año, también tenemos a dos estudiantes de intercambio…

De repente todos los alumnos posaron la mirada en el chico nuevo, no era de esperarse que cada quien conociese su casa, y quienes la integraban, había un rostro que nadie había visto antes y ese era aquel misterioso chico de Ravenclaw. El joven se movió incomodo en el taburete de madera mientras intentaba no sentirse intimidado, al parecer no era tan temerario como lo veía Patrick.

-Pronto se enteraran con más detalle de ello, les recuerdo a todos que está prohibido los bosques adyacentes al castillo, y ahora anunciaremos la nueva matricula de profesores que este año se integran….

Las presentaciones duraron varios minutos que para todos parecieron años, a casi nadie le importaba esa clase de anuncios a no ser que tuviesen que ver con los juegos de quidditch de ese año, pero eso nuestro joven no lo sabía, de donde venía él se jugaban otra clase de cosas así que se limitó a escuchar para no perder el hilo de las cosas.

No le gustaba la idea de pedir ayuda y mucho menos a Patrick que al parecer de ningún momento se terminaron de caer bien, el chico era muy observador y definitivamente no había compatibilidad en los dos.

En cuanto la cena había terminado el nuevo estudiante de Ravenclaw se embarcó tras lo que luego correspondía, como se lo había informado una alumna tras el viaje en carruaje, tendría que ir con su casa a su respectivo dormitorio, en cuanto se hayo en su respectiva litera noto que no tendría la compañía de Patrick y para él, eso era un alivio.

En cambio su compañero se llamaba Alam Bristone y era de Londres, era muy educado y callado, justo como lo prefería nuestro misterioso mago, que en cuanto rosaron unas pequeñas palabras era más que suficiente saber que los dos eran reservados y que no tenían intenciones de saber del otro.

Muy por el contrario del cuchicheo nocturno de las demás habitaciones, en cuanto las luces fueron apagadas cada uno se mantuvo en silencio haciendo sus respectivas actividades que como cada joven, toman la madrugada para hacerlas.

El hombre de corta edad y de ojos oscuros tomo su varita y saco un viejo pergamino de un maletín negro de cuero que tenía sus iniciales grabadas en plata en un escudo igual que su anillo del cual nunca se despegaba. Ante la poca luz que había este decidió serrar las persianas de su litera para no incomodar a su compañero de habitación. Con su barita en mano susurró lumus y de la punta de esta apareció una pequeña esfera luminiscente que irradiaba luz blanquecina.

Se enfocó en decir una pequeña frase usada como un artilugio:

"Que la curiosidad de los seres de la noche sea saciada con el que lo sabe todo"

De pronto el pergamino se abrió y en él se inscribieron unas letras que aparecieron una por una.

¿Qué quieres saber?

Pregunto el pedazo de papel envejecido.

-Quiero saber sobre la chica que vio el Thestral- inquirió el mago al papel que sostenía en sus manos, mientras las letras se escribían en el pergamino de forma cursiva.

Su nombre es Marabella Alésia Hobckins Brive, hija de una muggle, y huérfana de padre, nacida en 1999, cursaba sus estudios en la escuela Drustrang pero tras un accidente que involucro su única participación en colocar en extrema locura a dos de sus compañeros y terminar matando a uno tras el maleficio crusiatus, fue desterrada de su jurisdicción. Actualmente cursa su último año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Howgarts.

El joven sonrió ante la ironía de la vida, no podía creer que bajo las mismas paredes de su castillo había una inusual persona igual que él, era simplemente maravilloso y no podía dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad de saber más sobre la misteriosa chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Mediante pasaban los días nuestro mago se iba cada vez acostumbrando a la escuela, hablaba amablemente con todos y ya tenía varias amistades, pero nada que no fuera netamente superficial, el chico quería aparentar ser alguien como los demás. No socializar no era bueno, mucho menos para alguien como él y de donde venía.

Estaban en el salón amplio lleno de ventanales altos, y un techo en forma de v volteada, en donde los grandes muros de piedra los sostenían. Nuestro mago estaba sentado detrás de su compañero Alan, con el había tenido una buena relación y aunque no se hablasen mucho, le agradaba estar con él.

El nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras era un Auror retirado llamado Partelius Fich el cual no había tenido mucho tiempo ejerciendo su profesión en cuanto recibió un desperdicio por parte de una mala aparición. Eso era lo que había escuchado el joven por los pasillos. Tenía las dos piernas imputadas, y se paseaba en su silla de ruedas por todo el salón mientras explicaba la clase.

-¿Alguien me puede decir algún encanto aturdidor?- pregunto el señor, que vestía una túnica verde, pero no recibió más que un silencio rotundo, de pronto se percató que una mano estaba medio levantada.

-Está el encanto; desmayos- respondió nuestro joven mago con naturalidad desde su mesa.

-Muy bien, muy bien- felicito- diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

Alan felicito al mago por los puntos que les habían otorgado, este respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de ello el profesor llamo a todos a la parte delantera, de lo cual había un considerable espacio mientras algunos alumnos ayudaron a rodar el pisaron y el pesado escritorio que fue movido gracias a un encanto por parte del profesor. Todos los jóvenes formaron un semi círculo y el profesor que sentado en la silla que se desplazaba al son que movía su varita.

-Escogeré a dos alumnos- señaló mirando a todos, que notablemente se mostraron disuadidos y se apartaban mientras el profesor recorría a cada uno de estos- que tal si- se rasco la barbilla pensativo- se me ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer un duelo de magia, debo ver cómo está su educación con respecto a la defensa mágica…Que es lo que me concierne a mí, y…-soltó una risita floja- por eso me pagan… por favor chicos sé que tienen un arsenal de encantos para aturdir a su contrincante espero que sean reservados solo es una prueba no quiero ir a la enfermería.

Dijo con destellos de ironía en su voz, el profesor no tenía mucha fe en la preparación de los estudiantes, al parecer era muy exigente; con su dedo había señalado a dos de los estudiantes que habían en el cumulo, y para desgracia de nuestro joven mago de Ravenclaw había sido uno de estos, el tímidamente dio un paso al frente preguntándose por que se sentía tan nervioso. Pero recapacito ante la idea de que él era el nuevo de la clase y que posiblemente podrían burlarse de él, ¿Pero a él debían de importarles tales cosas?

El venia de una familia poderosa, mucho más influyente que cualquiera que estuviese en esa sala e incluso en el colegio, él había logrado prodigios en su antigua escuela, prodigios… que le causaron su estricta expulsión. Pero eso no importaba al fin y al cabo lo eran, además él y su ego tendrían que ser más fuertes que cualquier vergüenza de escandio público.

Al instante sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se las limpio de la negra túnica que portaba, su quijada se levantó al igual que su ceja derecha. Alzo los hombros y saco la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón de gabardina.

Al mismo tiempo una chica que lucía algo tímida salió de en frente, algunos de sus compañeros le hicieron paso apartándose de ella y en sus rostros no se dibujaba más que miedo, de pronto a sus espaldas comenzaron a murmurar cosas, a medida que todo el mundo se había conmocionado cuando apenas la chica había dado un paso al frente.

Era muy linda ante la vista de su contrincante, además de que sonrió satisfecho cuando de inmediato se dio cuenta de quien se trataba; recordó esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes de pestañas largas, además de esa tés delicada de piel blanca, sus cabellos totalmente desordenados y rizados de color carmesí, las hebras se enredaban entre si dando una abundante melena.

Ella trago grueso mientras trato de no mirar a nadie más que el suelo, luego suspiro profundo y miro adelante seriamente, recogió un mechón de cabello que estaba posado en su rostro, y luego rápidamente saco una varita de su túnica oscura de bordes verdes. El uniforme era procedente a la casa de Slythering. Aunque sea le combina el verde pensó de pronto el estudiante contrario.

Su mirada cambio de retraída a amenazadora, en cuanto se colocó en posición de ataque, con la varita en frente, su contrincante le imito colocándose de una manera un poco más refinada que la misma chica, tenía una manera peculiar de agarrar su varita colocando su dedo índice sobre esta, y dejando los otros enroscados en la madera.

Era una postura que permaneció vigente en todos los de su familia, pero solo los más poderosos podría adoptarla, el joven nunca la había apadrinado puesto que no se consideró por mucho tiempo suficiente como para representar algo en esta; no ase hasta muy poco tiempo.

-El duelo empezara cuando lo dicte- intervino el profesor que hablaba de manera floja y pausada, mientras se unía al cumulo de los estudiantes; en cuanto lo hizo termino expresando:- Comiencen chicos.

Esto dio pie a que la tensión se colara entre los huesos de nuestro estudiante de Ravencalw, mientras que la chica estaba atenta a todo movimiento que su contrincante hiciese con la varita. El otro pensó en que debía de probar las habilidades de su compañera ya que en él se había formado un peculiar interés.

-¡Petrificus Satalus!- recito la bruja en cuanto el otro algo retrasado respondió moviendo su varita.

-¡Protego!- dijo el mago en cuanto el encanto de su atacante choco en el aire y se desvaneció.

La chica siguió en envestidas una tras otra.

-¡Expelliarmus! ¡Reducto! ¡Septum Sempra!- dijo claramente mientras que de su varita salían rayos incandescentes algo pequeños, que arremetían contra su oponente de manera eficaz.

El chico de cabellos oscuros solamente se protegía con lo que podía haciendo conjuros de protección, una capa invisible lo resguardaba de los ataques que rápidamente explotaban al chocar con la barrera que cada vez se hacía más débil. Este retrocedía considerablemente con cada ataque mágico que provenía de la diestra chica de ojos verdes, al parecer no era tan disuadida como parecía.

Pero eso no inmuto al chico en cuanto pudo devolvió los ataques haciendo que de su varita saliera una entina de energía en forma de tornado del cual hizo que la chica volara por los aires en cuanto el mago hábilmente recito:

-¡Levicorpus!

El chico se preocupó en poco al ver que se había pasado de la raya, y los alumnos se conmocionaron al ver la chica levitar por los aires, pero en cuanto va descendiendo apunta con su varita el suelo, de pronto ella se detiene en seco flotando, y luego amortigua la caída.

-De seguro utilizo el Aestro Momentum- susuro el chico para sí mismo, con la varita delante de él cauteloso.

-Basta creo que esto ya ha sobrepasado los límites, bajen sus varitas- indico el profesor, pero la chica hizo caso omiso y con una furia tremenda dijo:

-¡Jaulío!- De pronto al chico lo rodearon unos tubos oscuros de hierro que se fueron forjando solos a medida que apareciera de pronto la figura de una jaula echa de cabillas de metal, esta era cuadrada. La chica volvió a mover la varita y de la nada aparecieron unas cadenas gruesas con grilletes, que flotaron rodeando al joven asechando con atraparlo por completo e inmovilizarlo recitando !Incarcerous!

Pero este fue rápido y a la vez le pareció ser muy astuto cuando un encanto se le coló por la mente.

-¡Incendium!

De pronto las cadenas comenzaron a rodearse por unas llamas incesantes, y luego…

-¡Bombarda Maxima!

El chico movió la varita con su brazo creando círculos que de pronto fue el detonante para que el encanto se esparciera en una onda en forma de anillo, haciendo el fuego junto con la onda expansiva se fundieran en una explosión masiva de llamas voraces, que fueron derribando las fuertes clavijas de acero que lo cercaban. Esta fue cediendo más y más, mientras que fue necesario dar tres vueltas a su varita para que la jaula explotara por completo, haciendo que los pedazos se esparcieran por todos lados del salón.

Los alumnos ágilmente esquivaron los pedazos de la jaula mientras que algunos sacaron sus varitas y se protegieron, otros solamente salieron corriendo hasta la puerta, la intensidad del duelo comenzaba a tomar más auge.

La chica sonrió un poco, era una media curva que se esbozaba en sus labios en cuanto levanto su varita y pronuncio:

_!Fiendfireee!- de su varita salió una gran bocarada de fuego abrasador.

Arropo todo el suelo y luego este tomo forma de una gran ave con sus alas desplegadas, amenazando a su contrincante.

¡Basta, Fiendlocket!- intervino el profesor que con gran auge logro cesar las llamas que había provocado la chica de la casa de Slythering.

El profesor muy enojado grito:

-¡Se ha terminado la clase y ustedes dos a la oficina del director ahora!


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Lechuzas saltarinas!- Habló el profesor Partelius a la gran gárgola rustica que indicaba la entrada a la dirección de la escuela, esta simplemente se movió dando paso.

A continuación se mostró unas escaleras en forma de caracol por donde ellos pasaron a excepción del profesor del cual se había quedado atrás. Los dos jóvenes estaban en silencio perpetuo, la chica se veía tranquila, pero el joven sentía algo de miedo, le habían dicho que la profesora Mcgonagall era de armas tomar y que no permitía ningún fallo en la institución que tanto cuidaba por recelo.

También le dijeron, mayormente su amigo Alan, que ella siempre estaba al pendiente de mantener en alto la estirpe de la institución, y de mantener la reputación de que Hogwarts ha sido una de las mejores escuelas de magia de todos los tiempos.

Sintió un pequeño escalofríos en todo su cuerpo mientras penetro la estancia de la lúgubre dirección, llena de diferentes artefactos, estantes y libros por doquier con un techo alto y ventanales encortinados. En las paredes habían distintos cuadros que los miraban con curiosidad entre uno de ellos estaba el Dombledore.

Este definitivamente le llamo la atención a la chica, repentinamente esta se le quedo mirando algo sorprendida, y a la vez ida. En la habitación no había nadie, y eso lo pudo corroborar el joven de cabello oscuro en cuanto se paseó por cada rincón, pero ni siquiera había alguien en la lustrada silla dorada que se situaba tras un gran escritorio de madera.

El chico algo curioso toco las cortinas de terciopelo que de pronto le parecieron agradables al tacto, estas eran rojas y tenían aves doradas talladas en perfectos bordados, de pronto un inoportuno minino de pelaje oscuro entro al lugar, con sofisticado silencio y gran agilidad salto al escritorio, el chico miro con recelo al animal por que definitivamente odiaba los gatos, en cambio la chica mostro cierto interés en el sonriéndole un poco con amabilidad para llamar su atención.

Pero en cuanto el gato se posó en el escritorio dio un tremendo salto repentino, en cuanto callo en pie ya no era el felino quien estaba presente, un sombrero y túnica negra dieron la silueta de la misma directora del colegio, quien imponentemente se había transformado. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron, no por la transformación, si no por lo repentino que fue todo aquello.

Los azules ojos de la profesora se mostraron en una dura mirada, sus ya arrugados labios se convirtieron en una fina línea, y luego hablo:

-Me ha informado el profesor Partelius que han saboteado su clase.

-Definitivamente no fue saboteada, hicimos lo que él dijo directora.

-Y definitivamente no tiene modales-imito la directora- no le he dado permiso de hablar señor Westminster- refuto Mcgonagall.

El chico trago grueso y enfurecido dirigió las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall, el ante todo debía de mantener sus modales, este no lo hacía por su familia y los modales que le habían inculacado, lo hacía porque le parecía correcto comportarse de tal manera.

-Saben que está prohibido usar encantamientos de tipo peligrosos en clase, crear fuego maldito- soltó un bufido de decepción- señorita Loisy ¿En qué demonios pensaba?- le dijo.

Ella no respondía, simplemente la miraba con algo de recelo.

-Profesora si me permita- dijo mientras siguió hablando el mago de la casa de Ravenclaw-ella no tuvo la culpa, es una clase para defendernos de las artes Oscuras ¿No?, pues simplemente debía repeler el encanto que es para lo que sirve la materia.

-No sé qué trata de sugerir señorWestminster.

-Trato de decir- movía las manos algo emocionado y en su tono también lo había- ella llevó a cabo magia extraordinaria, no muchos magos han logrado eso… Me atrevería a decir que ningún mago de estudiante de esta escuela en mucho tiempo siquiera ha hecho de manera casi perfecta encantamientos de ataque y defensa.

-Eso no va al caso, ustedes desobedecieron las reglas, el profesor les había dicho que pararan, pero siguieron en pleno duelo, además usando encantamientos de origen oscuro ¿O no lo sabía señor Westminster? El fuego maldito es un encanto que solo lo realizaban los magos tenebrosos para destruir y atemorizar a la gente, ¿a eso llama extraordinario?- El chico bajo la cabeza -colocando además a varios estudiantes en peligros- hizo una repentina pausa- hay gente en enfermería por esto.

-Son simples daños colaterales para fines grandiosos, no pueden reprimir nuestros talentos. De seguro ella tendrá una explicación lógica del por qué conjuro el fuego maldito… ¿Pero eso es lo importante?

-Usted tiene un muy mal concepto de esta escuela- señalo con el dedo la profesora el cual ya se encontraba más enojada de lo que había estado al entrar a estancia.

-Pues ilumíneme profesora.

\- Hogwarts es una escuela que enseña a manejar los talentos de cada mago, y a emplearlos de manera segura, la bella arte de la enseñanza es algo que evoca reglas y responsabilidad. La magia no es un juego, es peligrosa si no se emplea de la manera adecuada. Y ustedes- los señala a los dos rápidamente- no la han empleado de la manera adecuada, desobedecieron las normas y eso es penado, es mi deber como directora imponerles un castigo a los dos.

\- De manera segura eh- el joven hizo una pausa- leí un poco de la historia de Hogwarts, y no hace más de veinte años hubo una bruja en el pasado que impuso miles de reglas, de las cuales muchos magos fueron oprimidos ¿Eso es lo que pretende usted profesora?

-la profesora Dolores fue una servil secretaria de las amorfas decisiones del Ministerio de esa época, ahora son otros tiempos señor Westminster, y si, muchos jóvenes fueron oprimidos- dijo con tristeza- incluso delante de mi presencia, pero… En cumplimiento de a lo que me tenía que atener como profesora, nunca me levante en contra de dichos actos y no fue porque no quisiese, simplemente tenía que cumplir y obedecer, es el orden natural de las cosas, si tuviésemos un mundo sin reglas ni leyes esto sería un mundo caótico ¿Es eso lo que usted defiende?

-Defiendo que…

-Basta de cuestionamientos, yo soy la directora de esta escuela y por consiguiente debo hacer cumplir las normas a su cabalidad, usted y la señorita Loisy cumplirán con lavar todos y cada uno de los baños de prefectos y también necesitamos algunas manos que arreglen los viejos libros de la biblioteca; con respecto a su desenfrenado entusiasmo con romper las reglas excusándose de ser grandioso en encantamientos- se refirió al mago.

-Quiero que haga un informe completo sobre las reglas de Hogwarts y también una opinión detallada del manual de la ley mágica y por qué deben implementarse para el sano funcionamiento de la sociedad- impuso la directora hablando como si estuviese redactando un decreto.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ¿O prefiere también pulir los platos y vasos en la cocina junto con los elfos domésticos?

-Por supuesto que no profesora, él ha entendido bien- hablo la chica apretando la mano del chico fuertemente indicándole que se callara, a esta le parecía que el joven hablaba más estupideces de la cuenta- cumpliremos con nuestro castigo, solo espero que nuestras casas no queden perjudicadas en esto…

-Eso debió pensarlo antes de conjurar el fuego maldito señorita, en el gran comedor de hay cincuenta esmeraldas menos en sus reloj de arena- la chica se mordió los labios con enojo reprimido, el chico no entendía nada de lo que había dicho la profesora.

-¿Qué significa eso?- le preguntó a la chica en un murmuro.

-y también cincuenta zafiros menos en el reloj de Ravenclaw, ahora- dijo en cuanto se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio- pueden retirarse.

La chica aló a su compañero con una furia tremenda, y los llevo hasta las afueras de la dirección.

-¡Hey hey ¿Qué pasa?!- Se quejó el joven ante tan repentina arremetida, en cuanto la fuerte chica le soltó este se acarició la muñeca.

-Eres una niñita- dijo volteando los ojos refiriéndose a que este se acariciaba la muñeca.

-¿Qué es eso de los zafiros?, ¿A qué se refería la directora Mcgonagall?

-Pues deberías de saberlo, si te la das de superior y talentoso. En la historia de la escuela lo dice ¿Qué no la habías leído ya?

-Yo solo la ojee, fue todo- dijo algo avergonzado.

-No importa- interrumpió exasperada, sus cabellos se veían mas desordenados de lo normal- significa que tenemos cincuenta puntos menos de cada casa- el chico aún se veía confundido y esta soltó un bufido fastidiada- mira- se dispuso a caminar con él para ir bajando por las escaleras de la torre donde se encontraban- en cada reloj del gran comedor hay piedras preciosas dentro y cada uno de estos representa una casa….así que cada piedra es un punto.

El chico asintió unas veces y había entendido todo perfectamente.

-Lo siento, por haber hecho que nos castigasen.

-No, fui yo la que conjuro el fuego maldito- dijo por bajo- pero tu bocata lo empeoro todo- termino reprochando y lo señalo con el dedo enfurecida.

-Pero fue extraordinario, es decir, eres una chica muy capacitada, no me equivoque contigo.

-¿No te equivocaste?- pregunto confundida.

-Luego sabrás que significa.

-Bueno, definitivamente son chorradas, nadie en esta escuela vera mis…talentos como dices tú- se aproximó a decir, sin darle mucha importancia mientras se aferraba a un pequeño libro el cual lo mantenía entrelazado entre sus brazos acogiéndolo en su pecho. Al chico le llamo la atención y quería saber qué clase de libros leía la peli roja, pero desistió en preguntarle y más bien respondió.

-¿Por qué lo crees eres grandiosa?

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy y lo que hice?- Pregunto con desdén e ironía, mientras apuro el paso enojada.

Hubo un silencio constante, mientras caminaban rápidamente rumbo a la torre de Astronomía, pues allí se dictaría su próxima clase.

-¿Y cuándo cumpliremos con el castigo?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Hablas de lavar los baños?

El chico asintió respondiendo.

-Bueno, obviamente que será en nuestros tiempos libres- opino.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el tiempo libre que nos queda. Tenemos una larga defensa en pociones sobre los tónicos curativos, además del examen sobre historia de la magia… ¿Por cierto? ¿Has conseguido información sobre la historia de los dementores en Azkavan?

-Parece que para ser de Ravenclaw no eres muy inteligente, ve a la sección de historia en la biblioteca, los últimos volúmenes de la historia de Hazkaban del siglo nuevo y el siglo pasado. Allí de seguro encontraras información.

-Bueno, yo aún no me acostumbro a la escuela- puntualiza en su defensa- además todos creyeron que yo iba a quedar en Slythering no en Ravenclaw.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto.

-Siempre me han ligado con las artes oscuras…

La chica trago grueso y bajo la mirada, como si lo que le hubiesen dicho fuese sido una ofensa, o simplemente estaba muerta de miedo, pues la expresión tranquila que tenia se había esfumado justo luego de que su compañero dijese esas palabras.


End file.
